Longbow (sniper rifle)
Longbow is a sniper rifle manufactured by Hyperion. The Longbow can be obtained as a rare drop from Badass Creepers in the Caustic Caverns. Special Weapon Effects Always . Fires slow-moving, Minecraft styled arrows that have a parabolic trajectory. Cannot spawn with a scope. Consumes 1 ammo per shot. +150% critical hit damage. Slightly increased (+4.5%) chance of ignition (as of hotfix of 17 October 2013). Usage & Description The lack of a scope makes the Longbow primarily suitable for close to mid-range combat. The parabolic arc of the arrows means that aim will need adjustment to compensate for the arc of the arrow. When auto-targeting is turned on in the options menu, the snap-to targeting places the arc of the Longbow's projectile immediately at a standard humanoid enemy's head. A major advantage of the Longbow is its extreme accuracy; firing may not actually increase accuracy. Evidence of this can be shown as the rifle itself has very minimum movement when the sights are aimed down. Notes *Although it is displayed as a legendary weapon, the Longbow is internally classified as an E-tech weapon, with a barrel part, . The Longbow's status as an E-tech weapon is also evident in inventories, where the weapon will be grouped with E-tech weapons rather than with legendary weapons. *Unlike standard legendary or E-tech weapons, the Longbow can spawn without an accessory, giving it the prefix Thermogenic. **Since the Longbow will always lack a scope, it cannot spawn with the accessories that would affix to the scope. These include the fire rate (Operational), damage (Auditing) and magazine size (Resource) accessories. *The Longbow was dropped by Mister Boney Pants Guy on Day 6 of Week 1 of the Borderlands 2 Loot Hunt. *The Longbow was modified via a hotfix released on October 17th, 2013 as part of the Borderlands 2 Loot Hunt. Its chance to ignite was increased by 4.5%, while its damage was increased by 20%. As with all hotfixes released as part of the loot hunt, these changes were later incorporated into a permanent patch. Trivia *The flavor text ("Ceci n'est pas une sniper rifle!" "This is not a Sniper Rifle",The French flavor text is "Ceci n'est pas un fusil de précision!") is a reference to [[wikipedia:The Treachery of Images|Magritte's The Treachery of Images]], a painting of a pipe with the words "Ceci n'est pas une pipe." written underneath in cursive lettering. The point of this painting was to demonstrate that it was not, in fact, a pipe but a painting of one. A similar reference was made in Minecraft. The game's menu splash text, "Ceci n'est pas une title screen!" (all-French version should be"Ceci n'est pas un texte d'accueil !") translates to "This is not a title screen!". *Like Hyperion pistols and all E-tech weapons, the Longbow features fins on the side of the gun that extend outward as the gun fires. When fully extended these fins resemble the arc of a bow or crossbow due to their placement and unusual size. *The Longbow uses the Hyperion sniper rifle sound instead of an E-tech sniper rifle firing sound. *As a further reference to ''Minecraft'', its fixed incendiary elemental is a nod to the only "elemental" enchantment the Minecraft bow can get, Flame, which shoots a flaming arrow. Media Longbow_Projectile.jpg|An example of the voxel arrow projectiles File:Longbow_Sort_Issue.jpg|The Longbow's E-Tech sorting fr:Longbow (fusil de précision) ru:Лук uk:Лук